


O Christmas Tree

by fatalfandom (Seabrook73)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree Salesman Dean, Destiel Christmas Minibang, Destiel Christmas Minibang 2015, Fluff, Grad Student Castiel, Grumpy Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seabrook73/pseuds/fatalfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is determined to find the perfect Christmas tree for his coveted antique star topper. Dean thinks Castiel is crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Art for this fic was done by the talented [parker-rosen](http://parker-rosen.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Written for the [Destiel Christmas Mini Bang](http://destielchristmasminibang.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta, Nat ([jinglyjared](http://blueeyedangel.co.vu/))
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [sparksflycastiel](http://sparksflycastiel.tumblr.com/)

Dean hated Christmas trees. He worked in a tree lot, which kind of took the magic out of the whole Christmas tree tradition. It wasn’t like he walked around saying bah humbug or anything; he just knew the whole ‘Most Wonderful Time of the Year’ motto was crap.

Singer Trees hired Dean to work from Thanksgiving through Christmas Eve. While he hated dealing with indecisive customers who took forever picking out the ‘perfect tree,’ it wasn’t the worst gig in the world. If he was going to work a job around the holidays for some extra cash, it might as well be for a grumpy old man who gave every kid who mistakenly called him Santa the stink eye.

Dean knew the first weekend in December was going to be a shit-show at Singer Trees – it was always one of the busiest weekends of the season – but he hadn’t expected anyone to be crazy enough to actually bring a tree topper with them to try on every tree in the yard.

He watched in disbelief as a guy wearing a ridiculous looking trench coat walked around the lot, golden star tree topper in hand, surveying the evergreen selection with a concentration usually reserved for art museums. The man held the star topper up against a Douglas fir, only to shake his head and move on to the next one in line.

“Is this guy for real?” Dean scoffed to one of his fellow tree salesmen. 

“I dunno, brother.” Benny shrugged. “Either way, he’s all yours.”

“Ah, come on.” Dean groaned, giving his co-worker a pleading look. “Don’t make me.”

“Sorry, Dean.” Benny chuckled. “I’m already helping that fine lady over there. 

Dean looked in the direction Benny nodded. A tall, curvy brunette was considering a Fraser fir. “Dude, not fair.”

“Life ain’t fair.” Benny clapped Dean on the back. “Have fun with star boy.”

Dean took a deep breath, fortifying himself before heading towards the dark haired, trench coat wearing customer. He could already tell this was going to be a frustrating sale.

***

Castiel loved Christmas trees; he took them very seriously. From start to finish – picking the prefect tree to placing the last ornament on its bough – the Christmas tree process was sacred in the Novak family. This year, however, Castiel was on his own.

After getting into Princeton’s graduate program for Art History, Castiel had moved from sunny California to frigid New Jersey winters. He was determined to bring some holiday cheer to his one bedroom apartment by outfitting it with a gorgeous Christmas tree. The only piece of home he had bothered bringing with him from the west coast was his great grandfather’s antique tree topper. A simple golden star with a lot of sentimental value, Castiel knew that he would know which tree was the right one based on how it looked with the ornament.

If only it were easier to envision the topper on each tree – holding it up against them was not proving to be the best method.

“Hey there, need some help?”

Castiel turned to see a twenty-something man wearing a Singer Trees jacket approaching him. Dear _lord_ , his eyes were green.

“Yes, I need some help finding a tree.”

“Well I guess it’s a good thing you came to a tree lot.”

“Hmm, yes…” Castiel’s eyes flashed to the man’s nametag, “Dean. Maybe you can assist me.”

“Sure thing…” Dean looked at Castiel questioningly.

“Castiel.”

“Sure thing, Castiel.” Dean’s gaze lingered on the object in Castiel’s hands. “I’ve just gotta ask, man. What’s with the star?”

“It’s my tree topper.”

“Yeah, I got that. It’s just that most people don’t bring their tree topper’s with them when they’re picking out a tree.”

“Well, most people don’t have the foresight I do.” Castiel bristled, offended. “This is an antique tree topper from the 1920s.”

“Soooo… it’s a special star?”

Castiel glared. He didn’t care how stunningly attractive this _Dean_ was. He would not stand for anyone badmouthing his family heirloom tree topper. “It was my great grandfather’s, and I refuse to buy a tree without seeing how it looks with it on top.” 

“Special star. Got it.” Dean deadpanned.

Castiel glared harder. He did not appreciate Dean’s attitude. “Maybe I should take my business elsewhere.”

Castiel felt a bit of satisfaction at the shocked look on Dean’s face. “Whoa, hey, sorry if I rubbed you the wrong way.” Dean rushed to apologize. “You just threw me off a bit. Look, we will find you the right tree for your star, promise.”

Castiel gave Dean a once over, considering his apology. “Fine.”

“Awesome. Let’s do this thing.” Dean motioned towards the row of trees in front of Castiel. “I saw you looking through these already. You didn’t seem thrilled about ‘em. Maybe we should move on to a different section.”

“That would seem wise.” Castiel agreed.

The search began in earnest. Dean dragged a ladder around the lot with them as they looked at tree after tree, holding the star on top of each one so Castiel could see the completed Christmas tree picture. Thus far, no tree sufficed. Twenty minutes, and many, _many_ trees later, Castiel rejected yet another option.

“Oh my _god_.” Castiel jumped a bit at Dean’s outburst. Apparently the man had finally reached his breaking point. “What the hell is wrong with this one?”

“It’s too green.”

“Too _green_?” Dean gave Castiel an exasperated look. “It’s a fucking ever _green_ tree. Being green’s its only job!”

“This tree’s shade of green doesn’t compliment the star’s glass color –”

“Oh, for the love of – that’s it.” Castiel winced as Dean jumped of the ladder, throwing his hands up in frustration. He gave Castiel a stern look before storming off towards the back of the tree lot. 

Castiel felt the sting of disappointment settle in his chest as he stared after Dean’s retreating back sadly. Perhaps he was being too picky. Dean had been trying to help, and calling a tree too green did sound somewhat unreasonable.

Castiel hung his head in defeat and turned to leave. He would just have to keep looking elsewhere; obviously Dean had had enough of him.

“Where the _hell_ do you think you’re going?”

Castiel’s head popped back up in surprise. He glanced over his shoulder to see Dean engulfed in a tree as he carried it towards him.

“Dude, you don’t get to leave yet. We’re fucking finishing this thing.” Dean gritted his teeth as he roughly placed the tree in front of Castiel. 

“I’m sorry?” Castiel questioned, confused and somewhat scared given the crazed look in Dean’s eyes.

“I said we would find you a damn tree, so we’re gonna find you a damn tree.” Dean gestured wildly towards the new tree he was presenting to Castiel. “This one was in the back, fresh off the chopping block. Had to go grab it, but it’s a blue spruce so it isn’t friggin’ _too green_.”

“Oh.” Castiel said dumbly as he stared at the tree. Dean was right. It wasn’t too green. In fact, it was the perfect blue-green.

“Oh?” Dean cocked an eyebrow. “Is that good or bad?”

Castiel held the star out to Dean. “Only one way to find out.”

Dean nodded tersely as he took the star from Castiel, climbing the ladder and placing it atop the tree. Castiel’s breath caught in his throat.

This was it. The perfect tree.

“Cas, dude, you’re killing me.” Dean brought him out of his reverie. “Is this it or are we taking a saw and pulling a lumberjack move in the forest? Because that’s the next step, man.”

Castiel smiled at Dean. “No need to grab your snow shoes. This is the one.”

Dean’s eyes went wide. “Really? You’re not just saying that to put me out of my misery. This is really it?” 

“Yes, Dean. This one is perfect.”

“Thank fucking God.” Dean let out a sigh of relief. “You got a car we can throw it on top of?”

Castiel felt his heart sink. He hadn’t even thought about how he was going to get the tree home. “I walked here.”

“Of course you did.” Dean shook his head in amused disbelief. “And let me guess – you were planning on somehow magically setting this tree up on your own?”

“Um, yes?”

“There’s no way you’re gonna be able to set a nine-foot tree up in a stand all by yourself.”

“Hmm,” Castiel gave Dean a suggestive look. He decided to be brave and say, “Well, I guess it is too bad I don’t know any Christmas tree experts.”

Castiel held his breath, waiting to see how Dean would respond to his obvious flirtation.

Dean blinked in surprise a few times and then, “I’m off in twenty.”

Castiel’s face broke out in a grin. “Thank you, Dean.”

***

**_Ten Years Later_ **

Dean still didn’t love Christmas trees. They got needles all over his floors and sap all over his hands. Sure, they smelled good and, yeah, the lights looked pretty once they were on, but was it really worth all the hassle?

However, since his husband treated the Christmas tree process like it was an Olympic sport, Dean at least made an effort to appear interested. That effort usually involved him sitting on the couch, watching a Christmas movie, as Castiel artistically placed strands of lights and ornaments for what seemed like a needlessly long amount of time.

“Okay, time for the star.”

That was Dean’s cue. That’s how he knew Castiel’s tree decorating was coming to a close. The last step was always to place the coveted tree topper in its place of honor atop the tree. Dean figured the star deserved the amount of hullabaloo it got – after all, it was pretty much responsible for him and Cas getting together.

Dean watched as Castiel gingerly positioned the star, squinting in concentration as he adjusted it until it was just right. Once he was finished, Castiel jumped down from the ladder and stepped back to admire his work.

“There.” Castiel sighed contentedly, looking at his finished tree. He plopped down on the couch next to Dean. “It is perfect.”

“Yeah,” Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel’s temple before pulling back to take in Castiel’s face, the tree’s lights reflected in his gorgeous blue eyes. “It sure is.”

As Castiel snuggled into Dean’s arms, the ex-tree salesman smiled to himself. Maybe Christmas trees weren’t _too_ bad.


End file.
